Aragorn
|latest_appearance = The Return of the King }}King Aragorn 'is one of the main protagonists in ''The Lord of the Rings ''film trilogy and mentioned in ''The Battle of the Five Armies. '' Background Personality Aragorn was a brave, fearless and noble man who was raised by Lord Elrond in Rivendell. His friends saw him as a wise and just leader whom they could trust. However, Upon first meeting Aragorn, the hobbits thought of him as untrustworthy, often talking behind his back. He proved not to be a servant of Sauron, as Aragorn was only seeking to protect them. Aragorn was very wise, even having his wisdom as high as an elf due to being raised in Rivendell. For example, he knew to use the Athelas plant AKA kingsfoil, to heal others, as many people did not know of Kingsfoil's healing properties. Aragorn had self-doubt of himself, as he was said to walk away from the path of being a king by Lord Elrond. However, Sauron was said to fear what Aragorn would have become and even made it his goal so none could reclaim the throne. Other than his self-doubt in the role he had to play, Aragorn thought he was not capable of leading the Company after Gandalf's supposed death, and blamed any misfortunes of the company on himself. By the time of ''Return of the King, Aragorn had more self confidence in himself when given Anduril, fully accepting himself as Gondor's true king and leader, as he was adamant at saving his people and Middle-Earth. Aragorn usually got a long well with his companions, and was friendly with them. However, he did not get along with fellow human companion, Boromir at first, as they often argued as Boromir felt that Gondor did not need a king. Eventually, he came to see Aragorn as a man he was willing to call king. Aragorn even wore Boromir's braces as remembrance for his fallen friend. He was protective of every one of his loved ones, as he was very worried about Arwen when he saw her dying in his dreams and went for his sword. As Strider, he became a very good friend of the Hobbits, even though they hardly thought he was a friend of Gandalf's. Aragorn also swore his allegiance to Frodo, showing a strong sense of loyalty to those he called friend. He also was unwilling to leave Merry and Pippin's fates to the Uruks and also regretted leaving Frodo and Sam to their quest. Upon seeing Gandalf again, Aragorn smiled fondly at his old friend after thinking he was dead. Physical Appearance Aragorn was a man about six feet tall, having mid-length brown hair, a short beard and was very handsome. During The Fellowship of the Ring, Aragorn had donned on an Elven cloak he got from Lothlórien and had on a chainmail with a black tunic, with dark brown boots and trousers. In The Two Towers, Aragorn is seen wearing Boromir's gauntlets to honor his fallen friend. ''The Hobbit trilogy ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Aragorn is briefly mentioned in the movie. Legolas tells his father that he cannot return home with Thranduil. Instead, the king tells Legolas of a Ranger named Strider who is just as honorable as his father. However, he withholds Strider's true name: Aragorn. ''The Lord of the Rings trilogy [[The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring|''The Fellowship of the Ring]] TBA ''The Two Towers'''' '' TBA ''The Return of the King'' Accompanying Gandalf, Théoden, and Legolas and Gimli to Isengard, Aragorn and the others reunite with Merry and Pippin, and they all confront Saruman. During the siege of Gondor, Elrond visits Aragorn at the Rohan camp and informs him that Arwen is dying due to the One Ring's influence. He gives his foster son the reforged sword, Anduril. With this new information, Aragorn plans to go into the haunted mountain, and gently tells Éowyn that he does not love her. Legolas and Gimli accompany him, where they go to the King of the Dead and recruit his army. The flowers began growing on the White Tree, signify Aragorn's return to Gondor. Aragorn has the King and his forces destroy the Corsairs. Afterwards, he heals Lady Éowyn and Merry, both poisoned when they killed Witch-king of Angmar. Aragorn leads an assault against Sauron in Mordor, confronting Sauron and his forces at the Black Gate. After the battle, Aragorn is crowned king of Gondor by Gandalf and marries and reunites with Arwen after a long separation. Abilities * '''Longevity: '''Aragorn lives longer than a normal human due to coming from the Dúnedain race and being part elf. However, he is not entirely immortal and lived up to his two-hundreds. ''' * '''Sword Mastery: '''Aragorn was one of the well-known swordsman in Middle-Earth. He was able to fight off many Uruk-Hai and Orcs at once before he was helped by Legolas and Gimli. * '''Healing Skills: '''Aragorn was known to have extraordinary healing abilities. However, he was unable to heal a Morgul wound inflicted on by Frodo Baggins. Howeever, he was able to heal Eowyn and Merry (but that was because they were poisoned with Morgul poison after they both killed the Witch-king with swords). Gallery Aragorn TwoTowers.jpg AragornROTK.jpg Aragorn3.jpg Aragorn-Profile.jpg AragornLOTR345.jpg AragornTTT.jpg Category:Characters‏‎ Category:Male Characters‏‎ Category:The Lord of the Rings (film series) characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Isildur's Heirs Category:Kings of Gondor Category:Free People of Middle-Earth Category:Major characters (The Lord of the Rings)